1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to systems and methods for designing integrated circuits and, more particularly, to a system and method for providing interactive shield wire generation in a chip layout design tool.
2. Description of Background
When designing integrated circuits (IC's), it may be desirable to add shielding lines around certain net segments to reduce noise in the net segments. Adding shielding to specific lines may be time consuming in large circuits. Therefore, it is desirable that a system for designing IC's allows a user to designate specific line segments that should be shielded. The system then adds the shielding lines to the circuit design responsive to the designation of the user.